I'LL STAND BY YOU
by slakware
Summary: Concours OS - I love you for… a long time. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 10 ans et un mariage va changer ma vie... AH. Slash.


OS - I love you for... a long time

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. **_

_**J'ai choisi : Jasper et Edward.**_

_**Scénario N° 1**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_

Les mots imposés sont soulignés dans le texte.

Je remercie Nini067 pour sa relecture et d'avoir trouvé mon titre.

oooooooooo

I'LL STAND BY YOU

**POV EDWARD**

Je rentrais du conservatoire mort de fatigue. Encore une journée de perdue…

Je ne dormais pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Depuis l'annonce du mariage de mon frère, Emmet.

Je fermais la porte de mon appartement, enlevais ma veste en la déposant négligemment sur mon canapé et allais dans ma cuisine me servir un verre de whisky. Je soupirais comme un vieux con en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet, ainsi que mon ordinateur et attendis les yeux dans le vague.

Une fois ce misérable coucou en marche, je consultais mes mails et regardais celui d'Emmet envoyé 15 jours plus tôt.

« Salut tapette ! Un ptit mail pour que tu réserves ton week end dans un mois, ma Rose a accepté de m'épouser ! T'as pas intérêt à dire non. Tout le monde sera invité, tous les anciens potes ! C'est pas beau ça !

Bye frangin, à dans un mois !

PS : oublie pas le costume ! »

Pfff… « les anciens potes »… il y a bien longtemps que je voulais faire une croix sur « les anciens potes » ! Enfin un en particulier… Jasper. Penser à lui me fit mal.

Je me levais pour me resservir un verre. Merde, ça faisait dix ans maintenant, je ne devrais pas être dans cet état. Dix ans, que je ne l'avais pas vu, dix ans que j'essayais de l'oublier, mais rien à faire…

_Il_ est et sera toujours mon seul et unique amour. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais quinze ans. Il venait d'arriver en ville avec sa sœur Rosalie de deux ans son aînée. Et lorsque nos regards se sont croisés ce jour-là, j'ai su que ce serait différent. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles, les garçons non plus à bien y réfléchir, mais lui c'était autre chose. Il y avait je ne sais quoi dans son regard bleu glacial, quelque chose de dur, de brutal, d'inconnu, d'attirant… d'envoûtant.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et moi nous sommes vite liés d'amitiés. Ils disaient que les autres élèves n'avaient aucun intérêt. J'étais timide à l'époque et Jasper m'a, en quelque sorte, sorti de ma coquille. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a appris à embrasser, et c'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé.

_**Flashback**_

_Nous avions dans les seize ans et étions dans ma chambre avec Jasper, en train de faire nos devoirs lorsqu'il commença à me parler des filles :_

_-Alors Ed', t'en es où avec les nanas qui te courent après ?_

_-Oh arrête avec ça Jazz, tu sais bien que ces choses-là ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère me concentrer sur mes études !_

_-Aller Ed', me dis pas que ça te démange pas de temps de temps ? Rit-il._

_Je le laissais parler, de toute façon je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit alors je continuais à ruminer mes bouquins quand je sentis son regard sur ma nuque._

_Je me retournais et croisais ses pupilles avides de questions. Et comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il me demanda :_

_-t'es déjà sorti avec une nana au moins ?_

_Je ne répondis toujours pas et repris la lecture de mon livre de cours sans pour autant le lire, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à une question aussi personnelle, à tous les coups il se foutrait de ma gueule et ça je ne pourrais pas le digérer. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, il reprit :_

_-Bon je prends ça pour un non… mais comment ça se fait que t'ais jamais essayé ?_

_- Je n'en ai jamais éprouvé le besoin et puis je ne sais pas comment faire. J'avais toujours la tête dans mon livre et devais être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. _

_Je l'entendis se lever de mon lit et marcher vers moi. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, de peur de lire la moquerie sur son visage. Il tourna brusquement ma chaise à roulette vers lui et je me rattrapais de justesse sur sa chemise pour ne pas tomber. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et se baissa à ma hauteur._

_-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux Edward ? Me dit-il en me forçant de son index pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_Je déglutis difficilement._

_-Arrête tes conneries Jazz, je vais pas embrasser un mec quand même !_

_-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal là-dedans ! Je l'ai déjà fait tu sais !_

_Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissée plus tôt et le dévisageais les yeux écarquillés._

_-Si tu te fous de moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout Jasper ! Sifflai-je._

_-Bien sûr que non, je ne rigolerais jamais de toi. Me dit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard du sien tellement il m'envoûtait._

_-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_-Parce que je tiens à toi… et je… ça me fais mal de te voir si renfermé sur toi-même… tu ne sais pas à quel point. Termina-t-il en murmurant._

_-Ferme les yeux. Ordonna-t-il._

_Sa voix grave et rauque réveilla mon membre. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas quitter la douceur des pupilles. Une pression sur mes mains qu'il tenait toujours me ramena à la réalité. Puis je les fermais. _

_-Ne bouge pas. Ne pense à rien. Dit-il à voix basse._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à rien, au contraire je pensais à tout, à lui, à ses doigts qui frôlaient mes mains avec tendresse, à son corps à proximité du mien, à son visage qui se rapprochait et bientôt à son souffle que je sentais sur ma peau._

_Et puis je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, douces, tendres, il exerça quelques pressions, ma respiration devint saccadée et enfin je commençais à bouger au même rythme que lui. Ce baiser était léger comme le frôlement des ailes d'un __papillon__. Lorsque sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, je retins un gémissement. Elle était sucrée et très sensuelle. Ne sachant quoi faire, j'entrouvrais mes lèvres et il glissa à l'intérieur pour chercher ma langue. Nous commencions un balai érotique, impossible de nous décoller. Ce baiser devint urgent et il lâcha une de mes mains pour venir poser une des siennes sur ma nuque, nous rapprochant par la même occasion. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté pour avoir plus d'accès, nos torses se frôlaient, et bien que séparé par nos vêtements, sa chaleur se diffusait dans tous mes pores._

_Il se sépara de moi en frôlant mes lèvres doucement, plusieurs fois, sa main toujours dans mon cou, puis colla son front au mien. Nous étions essoufflés et aucun de nous n'ouvra les yeux. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience que jamais je n'embrasserais de fille…_

_J'osais un regard sur lui et vis qu'il faisait pareil, puis il délaissa ma nuque, se recula légèrement et me sourit de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses conquêtes. Il prit la parole._

_-Tu vois c'était pas bien difficile ?_

_Je hochais la tête, incapable de répondre, d'avoir une pensée cohérente. J'avais trop peur de la réaction mon corps pour ne pas pousser l'expérience un peu plus loin. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne pour que je reprenne le contrôle. Mais il ne le fit pas… pas encore. Il me regardait intensément, ses beaux yeux bleus se foncèrent légèrement._

_-Tu sais Edward, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir mais tu embrasses vraiment bien, mieux que tout ce que j'ai connu et… j'ai… j'ai très envie de recommencer._

_Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour prendre ses lèvres d'assaut. C'était brutal, c'était un besoin bestial de pouvoir le toucher à nouveau. Ma langue s'introduit dans sa bouche, je suçais la sienne et un son que je ne connaissais pas sortit de sa poitrine, me faisant gémir à mon tour. Ses mains encerclèrent mon visage et les miennes passèrent derrière son dos. Mes genoux tombèrent au sol, j'étais face à lui et le plaquais contre moi. Nos érections respectives se touchèrent et une de mes mains descendit dans le bas de ses reins pour le plaquer sur mon bas ventre. C'était si bon de sentir son membre dressé contre le mien. Ses hanches bougèrent, créant une friction, me faisant un bien fou. Mais je voulais plus, je le voulais LUI._

_Nos lèvres se décollèrent par manque de souffle, j'entendis au même moment la porte d'entrée claquer et mon bourru de frère qui hurlait « c'est moi ! », bref, de quoi faire retomber la pression. Après un dernier regard intense sur Jasper, nous nous séparions. Je retournais sur ma chaise frustré comme jamais et lui sur mon lit. Sans un mot, pas une parole de prononcée, rien._

**Fin du flashback**

Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Les jours se sont écoulés, puis les mois… On s'est éloigné, je pense que nous n'avons pas su comment réagir. Jasper a rencontré Alice peu de temps après. Une fille assez hystérique, petite et assez banale. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. Mais il était apparemment amoureux donc…

Nos vies se sont séparées comme ça, chacun sa voix : mon frère vers le sport, Rosalie à la mécanique, Jasper vers la psychologie et moi sur la musique. Chacun son université. Je suis bien sûr resté en contact avec mon frère et Rosalie puisqu'ils sont ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant mais pas avec Jasper. Il n'a jamais cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles et moi non plus. Je préférais le laisser à sa petite vie bien tranquille, avec sa femme et certainement maintenant ses enfants, sa maison et son labrador…

Quant à moi, je me suis focalisé sur ma carrière professionnelle, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie ou de petit ami, je n'en ai jamais éprouvé le besoin. Seul, comme toujours.

oooooooooo

Les quinze jours restant sont passés très vite et à la fois très lentement. Dire que j'étais stressé était un euphémisme… Je dormais de moins en moins, buvait de plus en plus et je me réveillais parfois en plein milieu de la nuit, dehors sur mon balcon, en sueur, à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Et là, en regardant les étoiles, en pensant à LUI, je me demande si quelque part il les regarde aussi en pensant à moi. Mais je rejoins vite la réalité en me disant que je suis pathétique…

Le jour de mon départ est arrivé. Le mariage se déroule à Miami et mon avion décolle dans cinq heures. Je fais les cents pas dans mon appartement, me demandant comment vont se passer les retrouvailles… je souffle de dépit et m'avachis dans mon canapé. Je prends la télécommande et zappe sur toutes les chaînes sans les regarder. Je pars de nouveau dans mes pensées… va-t-il me reconnaître ? Sera-t-il distant avec moi ? Va-t-il y avoir sa femme et ses probables enfants ? Sera-t-il au moins présent ? Pleins de questions et aucunes réponses… à quoi ça sert de toute façon.

Je sors de mes interrogations et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Merde, deux heures sont déjà passées. Je sors de chez moi, valise et costume en main et conduis jusqu'à l'aéroport l'estomac noué. J'embarque une heure plus tard.

Arrivé à Miami, je n'ai aucun mal à repérer Emmet, le seul grand et baraqué qui fait des signes de débiles… je vous jure ! Malgré tout, je suis content de le revoir. Je le serre brièvement dans mes bras et lui rend son sourire.

-Rosalie n'est pas là ?

-Si mais elle est resté dans la voiture, j'ai pas trouvé de place pour me garer. Ça fait plaisir de te voir frangin !

-Moi aussi Emmet, moi aussi…

Nous arrivons à la voiture et je découvre ma belle-sœur en train de se prendre la tête avec un chauffeur de limousine. Je souris d'anticipation en entendant ses paroles.

-Non mais je vous jure que si vous bouger pas votre bagnole de luxe de devant ma voiture, vous vous souviendrez de moi le restant de vos jours !

Toujours aussi hargneuse, pensais-je. J'allais intervenir quand Emmet me retins par le bras.

-Regarde frérot et régales-toi, murmura-t-il.

J'entendais à présent le chauffeur.

-Madame, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les visiteurs, je vous signale. Je suis en train de travailler et vous me gênez alors soit vous partez, soit j'appelle les forces de l'ordre.

Rosalie, les poings sur les hanches et le regard dur se rapprocha de lui, lui collant presque sa poitrine sous le nez.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Monsieur prout-prout. TU vas dégager TA voiture de là pour que JE puisse sortir de cette place, sinon je te jure sur tes roubignolles que je te les fais bouffer. CLAIR ?

Le gars pâlit à la remarque et acquiesça vivement. C'est qu'elle fait vraiment peur quand elle veut ! Rosalie nous remarqua en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à sa voiture et courut vers nous. Elle me sauta dans les bras et je la réceptionnais tant bien que mal. Elle claqua un bisou sur ma joue.

-Edward, comme je suis contente de te voir ! Ça va toi ?

-Ca va ma belle, et toi ?

-Oh, on ne peut mieux ! Tu as une de ces têtes, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Mais oui, juste un peu fatigué ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me regardait étrangement, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de mes paroles. Je fixais ses yeux bleus sans sourciller, me rappelant que Jasper avait exactement les mêmes que sa sœur… je fermais brusquement les yeux, tentant d'enlever son visage de mon esprit. Rosalie dû voir mon trouble car elle passa son bras sous le mien et me conduisit en silence vers Emmet qui nous attendait à la voiture.

Le trajet vers l'hôtel fut relativement rapide, de toute façon j'étais encore dans mes pensées et n'ai pas décroché une parole. Rosalie et Emmet avaient fait fort, la moitié de l'hôtel était réservé. Nous nous dirigions vers le bar, pour prendre un verre avant que j'aille me reposer. J'engageais la conversation.

-Alors les amoureux, dites-moi qui sont ces fameux « anciens potes » ?

-Et bien il y aura, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Jacob, Sam, Paul… hum et je crois que c'est tout niveau gars. Me dit Emmet. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus si c'est possible. J'aurais tellement voulu le revoir, même accompagné.

-Pour les filles, il va y avoir Bella, Angela, qui s'est d'ailleurs mariée avec Ben il y a cinq ans, Emily, Leah, Jessica et Lauren. Continua Rosalie. Je n'écoutais plus que par politesse à ce stade…

-Oh, et Edward ? M'interpella Emmet, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin !

-Qu… quoi ?

-Ben oui tu croyais quoi ? T'es mon frère, c'est normal ! Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'en serai très honoré frérot ! Et c'était vrai. Je me tournais vers Rosalie.

- Et toi tu as trouvé ton témoin ?

- Oh oui bien sûr, je le savais même avant la demande en mariage de mon gros nounours… elle jetait un regard débordant d'amour à mon frère. Je me raclais la gorge pour qu'elle continue de m'en dire plus et haussais les sourcils en signe d'attente…

-Euh oui, excuse-moi… hummm, alors mon témoin c'est mon frère !

Je restais bouche bée.

-Ton frère ?

-Oui tu te souviens que j'ai un frère ? Jasper, tu t'en souviens ?

-Bien sûr mais Emmet ne l'a pas mentionné alors je me suis dit qu'il avait un empêchement !

-Non je ne l'ai pas mentionné parce qu'il fait partie de la famille, c'est pas un pote, tout comme toi ! D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas les mêmes chambres que les autres, vous êtes des privilégiés ! Vous serez l'un à côté de l'autre, dans des suites, alors que les autres seront dans des chambres normales. Me précisa Emmet.

Il reporta son attention sur sa future femme et je faillis m'étouffer avec mon whisky. Merde, non seulement il allait être là et sûrement pas tout seul mais en plus ma chambre et la sienne étaient collées l'une à l'autre… Misère…

Je me levais sans attirer l'attention des deux tourtereaux et partis chercher ma clé pour monter me rafraîchir et me reposer. Cette journée avait été très épuisante émotionnellement. Trop. Je m'arrêtais devant ma chambre et j'aurais ris de la situation dans d'autres circonstances en découvrant le numéro de celle-ci, à savoir 69. La pièce était très sobre et classe et le lit pouvait contenir quatre Emmet. Le programme du week end était posé sur une table au centre de la pièce, je le parcourais rapidement du regard. Ce soir, soirée en tenue décontractée et demain les hostilités commençaient.

J'avais un peu de temps devant moi et décidais de prendre une douche avant de faire une petite sieste. L'eau chaude me décontracta mais l'effet fût de courte durée. Je m'affalais sur le lit, programmais mon réveil dans deux heures, pour avoir le temps de me préparer ensuite.

Pour une fois, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un sommeil sans rêve ne m'emporte.

Je me redressais en sursautant à cause de la sonnerie de mon réveil, ne sachant plus où j'étais. Lorsque les derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire. Le mariage de mon frère, sa demande pour être son témoin, la révélation de Rosalie du sien et enfin ma situation inconfortable d'être le voisin de chambre de mon premier amour… merde, merde et re-merde ! Je n'allais jamais y arriver. Mais je devais le faire, pour le bonheur d'Emmet… ouais on se motive comme on peut.

Je m'habillais d'un jean noir classique, d'une chemise verte dont je retroussais les manches sur mes avant-bras, chaussures aux pieds, portable en poche, cheveux… ok on lâche l'affaire.

Arrivé en bas, je repérais sans mal les deux vedettes et allais à leur rencontre. Je saluais brièvement les autres invités, détestant toujours autant la foule. L'ambiance était bonne et nous passions rapidement à table, Emmet et Rosalie face à face, moi à côté de mon frère et une place vide face à moi, à côté de Rosalie. Je déglutis, ne sachant quoi penser. Etais-je content ou déçu qu'il ne soit pas là ?

Les conversations allaient bon train pendant qu'on nous servait l'entrée. Personnellement je ne répondais que par monosyllabe, ayant hâte que cette soirée se termine. Je commençais à m'imaginer en train d'inventer une excuse pour remonter lorsque tout le monde autour de moi se tût. J'osais un regard discret vers ma belle-sœur et les autres en face de moi pour voir que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués derrière moi.

Mon cœur se serra et une chaleur prit naissance dans mon dos quand deux mains se posèrent sur le dossier de ma chaise. Et puis j'entendis sa voix, à lui, pareille à mes souvenirs, grave et sensuelle.

-Bonsoir Emmet (le dit Emmet qui se retourna pour lui serrer la main), je suis désolé d'être en retard, mon avion a été retardé.

Il fit le tour de la table pour se présenter devant sa sœur qui se leva et l'étreignit. J'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place.

-Salut ma belle. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa sœur et y déposa un baiser. Puis il s'assit face à moi et me regarda intensément. Ses yeux m'avaient tellement manqué ! Il me tendit sa main.

-Bonsoir Edward. Il ajouta un sourire sexy en diable dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Salut Jasper. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la lui serrer et une décharge me la fit enlever illico presto. Putain d'électricité statique. Il reporta son attention sur le couple phare et ne m'adressa plus la parole de la soirée.

Avant d'arriver au fromage, je prétextais ne pas me sentir bien et montais directement dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, j'allais au mini bar me servir un verre de scotch et me posais dans le canapé. J'ouvris les boutons de ma chemise ainsi que ceux de mon jean pour être plus à l'aise lorsque j'entendis des coups frappés à ma porte. Ça devait être Rosalie qui venait prendre de mes nouvelles, pensais-je. Je me levais difficilement et allais ouvrir à ma belle-sœur.

Je stoppais net devant cette personne qui n'était autre que : Jasper.

Je repris contenance, me reculais légèrement pour lui laisser le passage libre. Il entra et je fermais derrière lui. Il se mit face à la baie vitrée pendant que je retournais sur mon canapé, mon verre à la main. Mon cœur battait la chamade mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître. Je décidais de briser ce silence inconfortable.

-Si tu veux boire un verre, n'hésite pas à te servir dans le mini bar. Il me fit face.

-Non merci. Il se dirigea vers moi et s'assit à une distance convenable sur le canapé.

Il prit le verre que j'avais dans les mains et en but une gorgée en fermant les yeux.

-Hummm… scotch, très bon choix. Sa voix était basse et vibrante, je le regardais avaler une autre lampée de ce breuvage, m'attardant sur sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait en rythme. J'étais hypnotisé et n'osais plus faire un seul mouvement.

Doucement, il se rapprocha de moi et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mon sang affluait dans mes veines à une vitesse impressionnante.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant son parcours lentement jusqu'à me frôler. Ma respiration devenait saccadée et je ne savais pas si je devais rester ou fuir.

Je choisis la deuxième option. Je me levais, passais ma main dans les cheveux et regardais Jasper avec étonnement. Que lui prenait-il ?

-Je suis désolé Edward… me dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Désolé de quoi au juste ? Lui répondis-je en haussant le ton. Il ouvra la bouche pour répliquer mais je le coupais, j'avais trop de chose à déballer.

-Désolé de ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelles ? Désolé de t'être éloigné de moi ? De notre amitié ? Désolé de venir dans ma chambre et de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou désolé d'avoir détruit ma vie ?

Je le vis serrer les poings et crisper sa mâchoire. Il se leva et marcha lentement pour se planter devant moi, à quelques centimètres. Je commençais à avoir chaud mais je ne devais pas flancher. Pour ma santé mentale, sinon je ne pourrais jamais me relever.

-Je suis désolé pour tout Edward… je… je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

-Bah tu m'en diras tant ! Trouve autre chose.

-Je me suis éloigné parce qu'à l'époque je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour nous. La vérité est que je n'ai jamais pu oublier notre baiser. Il murmura sa dernière phrase.

-Oh arrête un peu tu veux, c'était il y a dix ans, tu as refait ta vie maintenant ! Tu dois certainement être marié, avoir des enfants, une maison et certainement ta femme dans la chambre d'à côté. Tu veux que je te plaigne peut-être ? Il poursuivit tête baissée.

-En réalité, je ne suis plus avec Alice depuis cinq ans maintenant et non je n'ai ni femme, ni enfants, ni maison… je n'ai plus rien à part ma sœur. Il planta son regard dans le mien, me faisant son sourire en coin. Et je suis seul dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… vraiment, je…

Je retournais vers le mini bar me servir un autre verre que je bus cul sec. Puis encore un pour la route. Je lui tournais le dos pour rassembler mes pensées. Ses révélations m'avaient un peu chamboulé. Il était seul comme moi, ne m'avait jamais oublié, il était dans ma chambre et de ce que je comprenais, avait des sentiments pour moi comme j'en avais pour lui. Malgré moi, j'avais envie de le croire.

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Je ne bougeais plus lorsque je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Il avait fait le premier pas. Il posa sa tête contre mon dos. Mon cœur faisait des voltiges et je me demandais si Jasper l'entendais.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Il redressa la tête et posa son menton sur mon épaule. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou me donnait la chair de poule. Il déposa un baiser sur ma peau et je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière. Il resserra son étreinte, je posais mes mains sur les siennes et sentis sa langue remonter de la base de ma nuque jusque sous mon oreille. Je frissonnais dans ses bras et expirais l'air contenu dans mes poumons.

Il dégagea sa main gauche, la remontant doucement le long de mon bras pour venir caresser ma nuque. Sa main droite passa sous ma chemise et la même décharge électrique que tout à l'heure me parcourue.

Je me retournais lentement et ancrais mes yeux dans les siens. Je retrouvais son regard d'il y a dix ans, celui qui me donnait confiance en moi, celui qui me montrait que je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir. Mais je doutais en ce moment, j'avais beau le vouloir de toutes mes forces, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Il dû le remarquer car il me dit.

-N'ai pas peur mon ange, je ne te ferais plus de mal, je te le promets. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Il encercla mon visage de ses mains et se rapprocha de moi. Doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent, me laissant le temps de faire marche arrière. Puis, elles se posèrent sur les miennes et tout le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules s'envola. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans mon souvenir. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il caressa ma lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue et j'entrouvris la bouche pour le goûter. Une explosion de saveur me parvint et je laissais échapper un gémissement de bonheur.

Je passais mes bras derrière son dos, le collant contre mon torse. Ses mains vinrent tirer sur mes cheveux et un grognement sortit de sa poitrine, réveillant mon bas-ventre. Jasper délaissa ma bouche pour parsemer mon cou de baisers humides, tandis que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois fait, je lui enlevais pour la jeter au sol. Il fit de même avec la mienne, se recula légèrement et me regarda intensément. Je me sentis rougir sous l'intensité de son regard et une seconde plus tard, il fondit sur ma bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes sauvagement, c'était brutal et j'adorais ça.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me tira jusqu'à ma chambre. Rien que d'imaginer la suite me fit déglutir bruyamment, ce que Jasper remarqua.

- On n'est pas obligé tu sais ? Murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je n'ai jamais… je ne poursuivis pas ma phrase, baissant la tête.

-Même pas avec une femme ?

-Non…

Il glissa deux doigts sous mon menton qu'il leva, se rapprochant de moi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre soin de toi. Me dit-il en parsemant ma bouche de faibles baisers.

Je le laissais faire, répondant aux mouvements de ses lèvres et l'urgence revint. Je passais mes mains sur son torse, sentant ses muscles se tendre à mon passage, ses abdos se contracter pour ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon et le baisser. Il avait fait de même avec le mien. Nous étions tous les deux en boxer. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne et nos hanches bougeaient à l'unisson. Je sentais son érection frotter contre moi, c'était une sensation grisante.

Il me poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi. Je me retrouvais emprisonné par son corps magnifique, ses mains parcourant mon torse, sa queue dure me faisait vibrer. Il me goûtait de ses lèvres, de la base de mon cou jusque sur le bas de mon ventre, titillant mes tétons. Mon caleçon fût enlevé d'un geste rapide et en remontant vers moi, Jasper passa sa langue sur la longueur de mon membre.

-Merde. Sifflai-je.

Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard noir de désir de mon amant. Il me fit son sourire et absorba mon gland entre ses lèvres, exerçant une douce succion qui me fit gémir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me prendre entièrement, mes hanches se levèrent d'elles-mêmes pour venir à sa rencontre et mes mains allèrent dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Il infligeait un rythme rapide, alternant ses lèvres chaudes et ses dents. Les sensations étaient divines mais je n'en pouvais plus.

-Jasper… arrête, je… je vais… arrête, s'il te plaît.

Je tirais légèrement sur ses cheveux, le remontant vers moi pour lui dévorer la bouche. Je lui ôtais son caleçon tant bien que mal et nous reprenions notre déhanchement.

-Bordel Edward, te sentir comme ça… j'en ai rêvé pendant tellement longtemps. C'est trop bon, je pourrais jouir rien qu'en me frottant contre toi.

-Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie, j'en peux plus.

-Attends-moi, ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il. Il se redressa, prit quelque chose dans son pantalon et se remit sur moi. Il tenait un flacon de lubrifiant. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur et vis ses joues rougir. Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, entre mes jambes et déposa un peu de liquide sur les doigts de sa main droite.

Il se pencha et me reprit en bouche. Il me fit écarter les jambes à l'aide de ses coudes sans arrêter son va-et-vient. Il caressa ma fente et le froid du produit me fit gémir. Puis je sentis un doigt entrer dans mon antre. Je respirais bruyamment, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Mon bassin bougeait au rythme de sa tête qui se levait et s'abaissait et de son doigt qui entrait et sortait. Puis il en mit un deuxième. La douleur fût brève, vite remplacée par la douceur de ses gestes. Un troisième suivit.

-Han… Jasper, ouiii…

Cette torture dura une éternité et lorsqu'il sentit que je n'allais pas tarder, il remonta jusqu'à moi, m'embrassant et me dit.

-Patience beau gosse. Il reprit du gel pour enduire son sexe.

-Tu vas me tuer Jasper. Je lui souris mais ce sourire se fana bien vite quand je sentis son gland à mon entrée. Il me sourit à son tour cette fois ci et me murmura en s'enfonçant très très lentement.

-Je n'en doute pas… hummmmm

Il rentra sans difficulté. Il sortit son gland et revint dans mon antre, entrant un peu plus, faisant des petits mouvements. Ma tête partit en arrière, ma bouche formant un O de volupté.

-Merde Edward tu es si serré, si chaud, hummm… il buta au fond de moi et je criai de plaisir et de douleur. Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Sa voix était rauque, chargée de désir.

J'ouvrais les yeux et je vis qu'il se retenait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retienne, je le voulais à 100 %.

-Plus fort Jasper… Il stoppa ses mouvements et je grognais de mécontentement.

-Comme ça ? Accompagnant ses mots par un geste brusque qui m'envoya toucher les étoiles.

Je criais mon plaisir.

-Ouiii, encore… Il recommença. Hummm, merde… c'est… trop… bon, dis-je entre chacune de ses poussées.

Il se décala légèrement et toucha un point qui me fit hurler de plaisir.

-Là ? Me dit-il. Mais je ne pouvais plus parler. Il s'arrêta net.

-Jasper… râlais-je.

-Répond. Il buta brutalement dans mon antre. Le voir si dominant me donna des frissons. J'appuyais sur ses fesses à l'aide de mes talons pour le faire bouger. Mais il attendit. Il donna un nouveau coup de rein et je criais.

-Oui, oui là, recommence…

Il m'embrassa et dans la seconde reprit son martèlement. Il butait sur ma prostate à chaque poussée et je sentais ma délivrance arriver. Ma queue tressautait contre son ventre, annonciatrice de ma délivrance. Il dût le sentir car il leva mes pieds sur ses épaules, me pénétrant plus profondément, son corps était en sueur, ses yeux à moitiés ouverts, ses cheveux collés sur son front. C'était un appel à la débauche. Il descendit une de ses mains sur mon chibre pour me branler au même rythme de ses allers et venues.

-Joui pour moi mon ange… maintenant !

Et c'est comme si mon corps attendait sa permission, je me suis vidé sur mon ventre pendant qu'il criait son plaisir, se déversant à l'intérieur de moi.

Il s'écroulait sur moi et cela ne me dérangeais absolument pas. Nous reprenions notre respiration, sans briser ce silence reposant. Jasper pivota sur le côté et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Il soupira de bien-être et je le serrais dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus qu'il parte. Jamais.

Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain me nettoyer et ramener un gant chaud à Jasper.

-Merci t'es un ange. Je lui souris et retournais auprès de lui. Il m'embrassa, c'était doux, sensuel et je ne pourrais jamais plus m'en passer. J'osais une question.

-Ca va se passer comment maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler Jasper, ne fais pas l'innocent !

Il rit me prenant dans ses bras.

-Et bien… je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais plus de mal et je le pensais. Alors si tu veux bien de moi, je te colle aux basques pour le restant de tes jours.

-Et on dit quoi aux autres ?

-On leur dit ce que tu voudras mon ange. Rosalie et Emmet sont des personnes très ouvertes et de plus je pense qu'ils ne veulent que notre bonheur… donc, si tu es d'accord on leur dit dès demain matin !

-Ça me va.

Nous discutions encore un moment des dix ans que nous avions perdus et je m'endormais serré contre lui.

Je me réveillais le lendemain, la queue dure, emmitouflée dans une chaleur humide. Le temps que je me rende compte ou j'étais, je gémis face aux dents de Jasper qui me raclaient de bas en haut.

-Merde… soufflais-je.

-Bonjour à toi aussi beau gosse. Il reprit aussitôt sa fellation.

Je me mis tant bien que mal sur le côté et rampais jusqu'à son entre jambe bien dressée. Je n'avais jamais fait ça mais le fait d'imaginer notre position me fit perdre le peu de retenue que j'avais. Je commençais par le branler puis je suçais le bout de son gland. Je l'entendis gémir et les vibrations sur ma queue m'ont fait gémir également. Je léchais le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui sortait de sa fente. J'adorais son goût. J'engloutis son sexe comme il le faisait avec le mien. Nous bougions mutuellement nos bassins et sa queue vint buter au fond de ma gorge. Il mit ses mains sur mes fesses pour accentuer la pression et je fis pareil sur les siennes, bougeant mes bras au rythme de son bassin.

Je trouvais en dessous du drap qui avait bougé le flacon de lubrifiant et m'en étalais sur mes doigts. J'écartais discrètement les fesses de Jasper, trop occupé sur les sensations de mes gémissements sur sa queue, et insérais un doigt dans son anus. Il cria de plaisir et mes va-et-vient allaient de pairs avec ses mouvements. Il frappa doucement sa main sur ma fesse ce qui me fit crier aussi. Nous allions de plus en plus vite, la jouissance ne tarderait pas à venir. Je le sentis me lâcher pour faire je ne sais quoi et il me reprit en bouche aussitôt. C'est en sentant son doigt rentrer en moi que je compris qu'il l'avait humidifié pour me pénétrer. Je me concentrais sur sa bouche et son doigt qui faisaient des merveilles, je pense qu'il faisait pareil car nos gémissements augmentèrent. Nous explosions au même moment dans la bouche de l'autre. J'avalais son sperme qui arrivait en jet rapide dans ma bouche et continuais à le sucer après sa jouissance.

-Waouh…, dit Jasper, c'était génial, tu m'avais caché ça Edward ! Je pouffais (oui, oui !)

-Arrête tes conneries Jazz. Je suis bien moins doué que toi…

N'ayant pas bougé de place pour reprendre nos esprits, je repensais au numéro de ma chambre et me mis à rigoler franchement. J'expliquais la situation à Jasper devant son air interrogateur et nous riions ensemble. J'étais bien avec lui, c'était facile. La suite de la journée le sera peut-être moins…

oooooooooo

Je me tenais aux côtés de mon frère alors que Rosalie arrivait à l'autel au bras de son frère, qui, soit dit en passant était plus beau que jamais dans son costume. Nous avions décidé d'attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Après le bla bla habituel du prêtre, les vœux et alliances échangés et quelques nombreux regards à mon amant, nous nous dirigions vers à table.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil, signe que nous avions mis en place pour faire notre révélation à notre famille. Nous entraînions alors Rosalie et Emmet à l'écart. J'étais trop nerveux alors Jasper prit la parole, gardant son calme légendaire.

-Rosalie, Emmet, nous voulions vous dire qu'avec Edward nous sommes en couple. Voilà, c'est dit.

Il me regardait en me souriant et je pu voir tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je le prenais alors dans mes bras lui chuchotant :

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi mon ange, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Je me séparais de lui et reportais mon regard sur Rosalie et Emmet, qui, contre toute attente, éclatèrent de rire. Voyant nos mines déconfites, Rosalie prit la parole.

-Merde, vous en avez mis du temps. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on attend ça !

Elle nous prit dans ses bras, Emmet également, nous félicitant. Il me glissa à l'oreille.

-Je te souhaite que du bonheur frangin, tu le mérites.

FIN


End file.
